This application covers several cardiovascular and pulmonary problems. The pathogenesis of the hypertension in coartaction of the aorta will be studied and related to hormonal and neurogenic factors that may play a role in its development. The lung will be investigated to determine the degree of damage it sustains both functionally and structurally during shock. Other studies are related to the altered physiology that occurs after denervation of the lung such as would occur in a lung transplant. Particular attention will be paid to collateral ventilation and other factors that influence small air-way function. Collateral pulmonary ventilation will be studied to determine factors that influence it and to define its role in various experimental and clinical conditions.